The Tears Of The Cherry Tree
by andrea.stories
Summary: BASED ON A TRUE STORY, from the japanese book and dorama "Ichi Ritteru No Namida" I bring it to you but this time interpreted by our beloved CCS characters. SxS


Hello again, to all who are still waiting for an update of "Wondering in the rain" hold on, I will update it as soon I can, this time I give you a minific based on a Japanese drama, based on a girl´s real life, if you read it till the end, I can guarantee you´ll love it.

Love

_**Note: To update the next chapter I need at least 3 reviews.**_

**Chapter 1: Memories.**

_This is nothing special. It's just the story of a girl who was chosen by a strange disease._

It was another beautiful, sunny morning in the city of Tomoeda, Japan, the rays of sunlight filtered into a small pink room, where a beautiful woman with emerald eyes and with black hair that it reached about three inches below her hips was staring lovingly at some old notebooks placed over a small desk in front of her.

She decided to take one of the notebooks in her white hands and read it, even though the handwriting was very difficult to read. As she was flipping the pages of it, some of the phrases from it kept repeating in her mind, like hearing the voice of the owner of the beautiful words to say them out loud.

_"This disease ... Why did it chose me?" "Okaa-san, what is the reason for my existence?" "When I think in future I cannot help but mourn"_

Nadeshiko sighed, rereading this notebook that was more like a diary could help but making her eyes watery, but the last sentence that filled the whole sheet seemed to have put her on the edge of sadness, getting a couple of tears fell on that page.

"Okaa-san will I marry someday?"

Meanwhile in Tomoeda´s General Hospital, a beautiful young woman with black long hair, violet eyes, white skin, and perfect features, began her first day working as a nurse in the department of neurology. When she was 13 years old she had had a relatively quiet life, common, normal, and why not say it, she was selfish and loved to go shopping, but before she turned 14 she had to completely change her attitude and mentality, somehow she turned gentle, considered and decided to become a nurse when she was older to help people who needed her.

Despite being her first day, she knew the hospital as the back of her hand, especially the area of neurology and the rooms, as she had spent the last ten years going in and out of there, and could not avoid seeing the halls with nostalgia and one occasional tear formed in her eyes, to fall slowly down her cheek, yet she presented herself to her colleagues and smiled.

The nurse who was in charge of starting her in the area was very nice, with long auburn hair, with a height of 1.80m named Kaho Mizuki, who forced the black-haired young woman to memorize the faces of patients and their names because she often said that this step was the most essential step to be able to treat someone properly.

Suddenly as they walked on the halls, out of nowhere a young woman in a wheelchair almost hit the new nurse because of going to fast.

**-Ruby-chan, how many times have I told you that the corridor is not to make it your race track? You could have hurt someone; luckily you have not stuck Tomoyo**- she said in a serious tone Kaho Mizuki disapproving the conduct of the patient.

**-Sorry, I did not meant it** -Ruby-chan answered

**-Don´t worry, I'm sure it was not your intention, just go carefully next time okay? -** Replied the dark-haired nurse, and stepped aside giving space for Ruby to continue to her room

**- You know, she will also be under your charge because she is a patient of Dr. Li, the poor has fallen from the stairs at school and since there for some reason they admitted her in the department of neurology.-**Kaho said casually

**- Did you say Dr. Li, Mizuki-senpai?** - Tomoyo asked, to which Miss Mizuki just nodded, and with that Tomoyo excused herself and went to look up for Dr. Li, she had not seen him in a long time and knowing that she will work beside him made her happy.

And so, Tomoyo found Dr. Li walking near the yard to get to his area, she ran to catch up with him and give him the invitation of the choir contest from the Seijou school, her younger sister had given it to her but she could not attend to it, so she hoped that he could go in her place.

**-Li-kun**

**-Oh, hi-** he said

**-Hi, today I start working as a nurse in the area of ****neurology, I hope we can work well together, and by the way my younger sister asked me to go to choir contest but I can´t so maybe you could? I bet it would bring you good memor****ies don´t you think?** - With that Tomoyo gave him the invitation, but he simply looked at the paper for a moment and put it away in his coat pocket.

**-Yes, it could be but I have no time...** - Syaoran Li was going to add something else but he was interrupted by Yue Kurosawa, head of rehabilitation department.

**-Dr. Li ¿I can speak with you for a moment?** - Yue said in a stern voice, to which Tomoyo bowed as a greeting and walked a few feet away from them to give them some privacy, but not enough to stop listening

**-Yes? **

**-Look, your patient Miss Moon, did not attend to her therapies, and you better than anyone know that they are essential to improve her life quality and if you do not insist on it to her, you better dedicate yourself to something else or take more seriously your profession as the Dr. you should be-** without another word Yue turned and left without saying goodbye.

The truth of listening to that conversation, it had deeply disappointed Tomoyo because she had a very high opinion of Syaoran Li as a Dr. and as a person, but somehow she understood the reason for his attitude but she did not justify him.

In a bad mood Dr. Li entered his office, and five minutes came in Hirotaka-sensei, who in other words was Syaoran´s mentor, and he had heard complaints from Yue.

Dr. Hirotaka had scolded previously Syaoran, because days before Mrs. Moon asked him if he knew a former patient, who had published poems while she was at the hospital dealing with her illness and he just ignored her question. So this time by simply entering the office and looking him straight in the eyes made the young brown-haired, bad tempered boy, to stand up from his seat and leave the office.

Dr. Li would go to see his patient and see if he could make her go to therapy. Ruby Moon was a young girl, she was 18 years old, kind of red wine hot pink hair tone and with deep pinkish eyes and she found Dr. Li pretty charming and fairly attractive, but she knew that the brown haired and amber eyes from the young Dr. knew that his heart was already taken, when suddenly Dr. Li entered her room and said:

**-We have a nice sunny day today, let's get you some fresh air**- and without giving more choice to Ruby, he helped her get into her wheelchair and walked to the hospital´s balcony to talk to her

**-You know you should go to your therapy, Don´t you want to go home? With your parents and see your friends? -** asked Syaoran to her

**-No, and I do not think you understand my situation, because I see no use on going to therapy, I perfectly know I won´t get any better- **she replied quite frustrated, she was sick of hearing people saying that, just out of pity, she hated life, she rather die than live another day with that sickness of her.

**-Ruby-chan, I would love to say that I do not understand your situation at all, but believe me when I say that sadly I can perfectly get it, I understand you better than you may think, and I will answer your question from the other day only if you are willing to go to your therapies and hear a long story okay?** - Syaoran said with some bitterness on his voice, and without expecting any response from her, he began to relate his history.

**Author's Note: Well, for now we'll leave it up there :D**


End file.
